Отсылки/Шестой сезон
The Crystalling. Часть 1 The Crystalling. Часть 2 Подарок Мод Пай * Сцена с игрой на большом напольном пианино двух пони в магазине игрушек, возможно, является отсылкой к аналогичной сцене в фильме "Большой" 1988 года. On Your Marks * Когда Эппл Блум пробует себя в написание картин с натуры, можно увидеть несколько довольно известных художников. (Энди Уорхол, Сальвадор Дали, Пабло Пикассо) Gauntlet of Fire *Фраза Гарбла "мы возьмём всё, что захотим, остальное сожжём" возможно, была позаимствована, из мультфильма "Турок затерянный мир" Никаких вторых шансов * В описании Трикси магического трюка фигурирует его первый исполнитель Капутини, имя и внешность которого схожи с настоящими иллюзионистом Гарри Гудини. Newbie Dash A Hearth's Warming Tail *Серия является аллюзией на повесть Ч. Диккенса "Рождественская песнь в прозе". *Профессор Флинтхарт, наставник Старлайт, имеет общий дизайн с Северусом Снейпом из франшизы "Гарри Поттер". *Во время исполнения песни Say Goodbye to the Holiday на улице появляются пони-версии Шерлока Холмса, доктора Ватсона и Мориарти.. Saddle Row & Rec *Пони, берущий интервью у героев - это пони-версия Джей Джона Джеймисона из фильмов о Человеке-пауке. *В кафе можно заметить пони-версии Винсента и Джулса из фильма Криминальное чтиво. Applejack's "Day" Off Flutter Brutter Spice Up Your Life * В ресторан, при повторном его открытии, входит пони, похожий на шеф-повара Гордона Рамзи. Stranger Than Fan Fiction The Cart Before the Ponies 28 Pranks Later *Название и события в эпизоде являются отсылкой на боевик 2002 года 28 дней спустя и/или его сиквел 2007 года 28 недель спустя. The Times They Are a Changeling *Название, вероятно, является отсылкой на альбом Боба Дилана 1964 года The Times They are a-Changin'. Dungeons & Discord * Название серии, а также название, сэттинг и геймплей настольной игры Огры и Подземелья отсылают к настоящей настольной игре Dungeons & Dragons (рус. Подземелья и Драконы). * Сцена с карточной игрой Дискорда, Спайка и Большого Маки с тремя разномастными собаками отсылает к наиболее известным картинам Кассисуса Кулиджа, в которых собаки играют в покер. * Внешний вид Спайка в игре схож с обликом Гэндальфа Серого из кинотрилогий Хоббит и Властелин Колец. * Внешний вид Большого Маки в игре схож с обликом Довакина из промо-материалов и роликов The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. * Внешний вид Дискорда в игре схож с обликом Леголаса из кинотрилогии Властелин Колец. Buckball Season The Fault in Our Cute Marks Every Little Things She Does * Название является отсылкой на песню 1981 года "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic" группы The Police и/или песню 1964 года "Every Little Thing" группы The Beatles. * Когда Эпплджек рассказывает о событиях, связанных с фотографиями альбома, она произносит две цитаты: "…И Большой Маки мне сказал: С большой силой приходит большая ответственность" из фильмов о Человеке-пауке, и немного изменённую "…Они могут отнять нашу ферму, но нашу свободу им не отнять!" из фильма Храброе сердце. Pony Point of View * Платье Рарити в версии истории, которую рассказывает Эпплджек, отсылает к костюму Розы Дьюитт Бьюкейтер из фильма "Титаник". Where the Apple Lies * Название является отсылкой на роман 2003 и фильм 2005 годов Где скрывается правда. * В коридоре больницы можно заметить двух держащихся за копыта жеребят-близняшек в голубых платьях, которые являются отсылкой к близняшкам из фильма Кубрика "Сияние". Top Bolt * Название является отсылкой на фильм 1986 года Тома Круза Лучший стрелок. To Where and Back Again. Часть 1 * Название является отсылкой на подзаголовок повести Джона Толкина Хоббит, или Туда и обратно. To Where and Back Again. Часть 2 * Название является отсылкой на подзаголовок повести Джона Толкина Хоббит, или Туда и обратно. Категория:Списки Категория:Шестой сезон en:List of allusions/Season six pl:Lista aluzji/Sezon 6